Sounds of the Night
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: A mini series based on Superboy's nightly excursions; because your worst thoughts can come to life once the lights turn off. Chapter 4: "Everyone I care about either dead or tramatized. How can I get past the guilt of that?"  Skippable chapters 1 and 2
1. The Sound of Hope

Sounds of the Night

_Mount Justice: 11:39 pm_

Forty-eight hours. That's how long ago everything he knew had changed. It was hard to imagine that only two days ago he had been sleeping in a pod, fifty-two stories below ground, safely protected by the secret organization known as Cadmus. Twenty-four hours later he had made three new friends, broken away from Cadmus, seen the moon, and been given the cold shoulder from the very man he had been cloned from. In another twelve hours he had become part of team; made up of him, Robin the Boy Wonder, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian. Together they had completed their first mission, he had learned to say sorry, and the team had been given their own headquarters inside a cave known as _Mount Justice_.

Now Superboy stood wide awake inside his closet, listening intently. His super hearing hadn't quite kicked in yet, but at night he became aware how noise seemed to travel much more easily than during the daylight hours. Pushing the door roughly open (He hadn't gotten used to his super strength yet) Superboy climbed out of his pod-like closet, careful not to catch his foot on the lip of the drawer underneath. It was only last night that he had awoken to use the bathroom, and when he had tried to climb out, his foot had caught the lip of the drawer, causing the entire wardrobe to come crashing down on top of him. It was something he wasn't too keen on experiencing again.

Once he was safely outside his sleeping death trap, Superboy opened his bedroom door, hoping to catch whatever had awoken him. Empty hallways loomed on either side, stretching on until the shadows swallowed them. Cocking his head to the side, Superboy held his breath, straining to hear the foreign noise. The noise was there, just beneath his hearing range, it's strange hum caressing his mind like a trickle of wind. With a growl Superboy rubbed at his ears, annoyed that whatever was making the noise could get inside his head so easily. Squaring his shoulders in complete hard-headed determination, the clone set off down the hallway, pausing to listen every now and then for the odd sounds echoing in the darkness.

As he continued down the hallway, passing empty room after empty room, Superboy began to wonder just what he was trying to follow exactly. It seemed no matter how far he walked, he never became any closer to the sound, but neither did he get farther away. It was a tantalizing object, something, he realized, that he may never catch. Whenever he thought the noise was growing louder, the clone would stop and listen, only to hear it fade to the almost imperceptible whisper once again. It was aggravating and confusing, something that did not sit well with the meta-human clone.

Muttering curses, most of them made up, underneath his breath, Superboy plopped down right in the middle of the hallway, headless of his surroundings. If he was never going to catch it then there was no point in wasting his efforts stumbling after it. Closing his eyes, the clone blocked off his senses, focusing on nothing but forgetting about the sound.

*This is time passing* *Hello I'm awesome* *This is time passing*

He was so wrapped up in concentration that he didn't hear the door next to him opening, nor did he register the yellow blur zooming out of it; at least, until it was too late. SMACK! Kid Flash crashed right into Superboy, kneeing the older boy in the face as he tumbled head-over-heels onto the floor. The clone, however, remained mostly unaffected by the impact, much like a large rock would. Kid Flash moaned as he sat up holding his head, glaring daggers at the questioning look Superboy was shooting him.

"Geez….What the heck Supey?" The speedster snapped, clearly not pleased with the current turn of events. "Why are you sitting outside my door?"

The clone simply stared blankly at him, his gaze disinterested.

Kid Flash cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. His bladder was _killing_ him and now he had to deal with a moody, currently stalking, super-human clone. _Great_.

Thinking fast (he _is_ a speedster) the redhead searched his mind, trying to figure out why Superboy was just sitting there, like a lost dog or something. _Wait a minute…_

"…Are you…lost?"

"No."

_Well there goes that idea! _Kid Flash thought sourly as he cast around for another reason; however his thoughts were interrupted as Superboy muttered quietly,

"I was looking for something."

Frowning slightly, (this might take more time than he had thought, and he _really _had to pee) the younger-but-technically-older teen decided he might as well find out what this was all about.

"And did you find what you were looking for by my door?"

"…No. I stopped looking."

"And you decided to do that right outside my door because…?"

There was no missing the hurt look that flashed across the clone's face, or the way he brought his knees to his chest and held them there, as if seeking some sort of comfort from them. Concerned, KF scooted closer to the teen, and placed a questioning hand on top of the boy's shoulder.

"Wanna tell your uncle Wally why you stopped?"

"You're not my uncle."

Ouch. And this is what he gets for trying to help.

"That's beside the point," He said, waving off the clones words with his free hand, "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"…"

Silence descended between them as the clone thought of the right words to say. Beside him the speedster was practically vibrating on the spot, his thoughts on the bathroom just down the hall. If Supey didn't start talking, and _fast_, then he was going to have to ditch. It was either that or wet himself, and Kid Flash was _not_ keen on that idea.

Finally Superboy spoke, his voice coming out in barely a whisper. "I couldn't catch it. No matter how hard I tried, or what I did, I was never any closer to it. I didn't see the point in chasing after something I could never find."

Obviously the kid had issues, and Kid Flash's thoughts raced back to when Superman had straight out rejected him. Figuring that's what the clone was rambling on about, the speedster cast around for something catchy to say that would remove his friend's downcast attitude. After a moment he found it,

"Sometimes what we're looking for isn't always where we think it'll be. But we'll never know unless we keep chasing it."

Feeling smug that he had said something so wise, Kid Flash patted Superboy on the shoulder, before zipping down the hall to take care of some much neglected _business._

**********This is a break because I feel like there should be a break here**************

After Kid left, Superboy furrowed his eye brows, reflecting on what the boy had said. Taking a deep breath the clone closed his eyes, blocking out the world once more, but this time he was _focusing_ on the noise, instead of blocking it out. The sound hummed softly, fading in and out, just barely audible. The maddening echo eerily bouncing around in his head…there…There…_THERE._

Suddenly it was as if a switch had been turned on in his brain, the noise because crystalline clear, and Superboy had no problem tracing it down the hall. Opening his eyes in wonder, he realized what this must've meant. _He had learned how to use his super hearing_. Standing up slowly, in case he "turned off" his new found ability, the clone began to walk down the hallway once again, but this time he knew where he was headed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own crap! (Well….except mine I guess…)

Robin and Kid Flash are my favorite characters, but I only seem to write stories with Supey in them… So that's why I added KF in here, sorry if he's OOC or if SB is…personally too lazy to care :I

There will be a second chapter to this (this isn't it) I just need to write it.


	2. The Sound of Waves

The Sound of Waves

**Hey there everyone! So last chapter I kinda just threw it up and out there, and I suppose you all deserve an explanation. Well first off, it was originally just going to be a one-shot, but I decided to add on somethings and let you guys know what Superboy was _really_ hearing. And just so everyone knows, this story was about how (in my own mind) how Superboy discovered his super hearing. Now I know I didn't tell anyone to review last chapter, but I honestly thought you people would at least just say 'cool' or 'stupid'! Instead, only four people bother commenting (they deserve Alfred's cookies) so this time around I am going to ask that you PLEASE review! Now I know characters may appear OOC and what not, but I really don't care. So without further adu**

**Disclaimer: ecitsuj gnuoy nwo ton od I (congrats If you can read this)**

_Mount Justice:_ _10:00 pm_

Kaldur shifted uncomfortably on the dry mattress, trying in vain to block out the sensation of air pressed against his skin, longing for the gentle rhythm of the Atlantic water he was so used to. In Atlantis he had been comforted by the swelling of the sea, it's crashing waves lulling him to sleep. But this was no Atlantis, and the only sound that penetrated inside his steal cased room was the occasional whirring of instruments as Red Tornado made his rounds. Darkness pressed down from all sides, a suffocating mixture of heat and air. Ever since he had joined the Young Justice, Aqualad knew that he was going to have to learn to cope with being out of water, but at the moment he wasn't so sure the sacrifice was leading up to the desired goal. Water had also been a part of Kaldur's life, in one way or another, and he had grown used to its comforting embrace.

However, the team's missions weren't always in the wettest of places, and he knew that at some time or another he wouldn't have the luxury of submersing himself in its cool depths. There was also the off-chance that a mission could take several days, and if there was no water source to be found, he would be hard put to maintain his sense of strength. So he had devised a plan, as all good leaders should do, and decided that he would find a way to overcome this crippling weakness. Or, at least, find a way to deal with it as best he could.

Now Aqualad lay, his sheets bundled at the foot of his bed, trying to ignore the scratchy feeling of the mountain's ventilated air as it crawled its way towards his lungs. What he wouldn't give for a quick swim in the ocean… _No, you can't think that way,_ he chided himself, _this is a mission that you will succeed in. No matter how long it takes._

Rolling over, the teen sighed deeply, preparing himself for another restless night.

_***Special Thanks to: **__**Melancholy's Sunshine, Abigail Thalia La Rue, and MyLittleBird for reviewing!* **_(This is a break)

_Mount Justice: 11:00pm_

Robin sighed tiredly as he brushed a hand through his unkempt hair, before retuning his focus to the glare of the screen in front of him. The sound of typing filled the room as his gloved fingertips flew across the keyboard, following patterns and rhythms only the hacker knew. A sly smile crept up as red little faces of himself bloomed upon the screen, their angry frowns transforming into grins as he bypassed firewall after firewall. And here he had thought hacking into the Pentagon's mainframe would be _hard._ Silly government agents and their supposedly 'top secret' files, it wouldn't be so bad if the only reasons they had those files in the first place was because _Batman_ had put them there, but plenty of other hackers had found their way into the mainframe _undetected. _Sometimes he wondered just how safe America really was…

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

The sudden alarm to his right made him flinch violently, causing him to mess up an important keystroke. The words 'RED ALERT' blinked urgently at him, matching the alarms loud trilling. The Boy Wonder backtracked hurriedly, yanking his USB adapter from the computer and hitting his alarm all in one smooth movement. Letting his heart rate slow, Robin stood up, grabbing the blank CD beside his desk and making his way out into the hall. There was one more thing he had to do before he could get some rest.

**_*break* *_breakity* *breakity* *breakity* *break***

_Mount Justice: 11:37pm_

The sound of knocking resounded around Aqualad's room, causing the boy to stir sleepily. Wondering who it could be, he sat up, calling as he did so.

"Come in."

The door opened, and to Kaldur's surprise, in stepped the boy wonder, a playful smirk gracing his features.

"Hey Kal, how ya holding up?" The boy asked, before beginning to rummage around the older teens beside table.

"Robin? I'm fine my friend, but what are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be resting as well?"

The hacker's famous cackle filled the room, sending shivers up his spine.

"I'm used to being up late, it's a bat thing I suppose, but you on the other hand-"

"How'd you know I was up late?" Aqualad interrupted, his eyebrows raised questioningly and Robin proceeded to unearth an old CD player from beneath the scattered contents of the desk. Robin spared an exasperated glance towards him, before turning his attention to the machine before him.

"I _knew_ you were up late because I knew you were up late last night." The acrobat held up a gloved hand before the older teen had even opened his mouth to ask.

"And I knew you were up late last night because you seemed out of it today, plus you had bags under your eyes. Plus I ruled out the possibility of you being sick because you didn't show any of the usual symptoms. Then I used simply reasoning to deduce that the probability of you being up late again tonight was extremely high and so then I decided to help you out."

As Robin finished his long explanation, he popped open the player, and inserted a CD that Aqualad hadn't noticed before. In a matter of seconds the sound of waves filled the silent room, their familiar speech caressing his frayed nerves. The sound was crystalline clear, and when Kaldur closed his eyes, he could almost feel their cool embrace.

"How…how did you know?" He finally murmured, opening his eyes to stare at the younger boy in amazement.

The hacker smiled slightly, though when he spoke, his voice was tinted with a seriousness that the Atlantean had never heard before.

"I know what it's like to feel like you're in a completely different world, so far away from the one you love. I know how relaxing a similar sound or sight can be, and I figured you could use one this far away from home."

The older teen blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say. It wasn't everyday that Robin would share something so personal, and Kaldur was thunderstruck that the boy had decided to tell _him_ anything.

"Thank you."

The boy wonder nodded once, before walking towards the door, the click of his combat boots muffled by the carpeted floor. Closing his eyes, Kaldur settled back into the mattress, and for the first time in a while, he felt truly at peace.

*Ten minutes later*

Loud knocking startled Aqualad awake and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from the door. Wondering if Robin had come back for something, Aqualad stumbled out of bed and reached toward the door. Yanking it open, he was surprised yet again with someone completely unexpected standing outside his door in the middle of the night.

"…Superboy?"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now that I have this story wrapped up and taken care of, I have a deviously good scheme that I am currently cooking up, so be on the look out!**

**Also, I don't know if anyones noticed, but I have been trying out different writing styles. This may continue for a while until I can find one I like, so just bare with me!**

**Also, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

**It's right there!**

**Just click the button!**

**You know you want to!**

**!ti od (do it!)**


	3. Haunted Whispering

Sounds of the Night: Haunted Whispering

Part one

_Mount Justice: 1:14 am_

Superboy wandered through one of the many corridors inside Young Justice, insomnia keeping him from sleeping soundly like his other teammates. He didn't know where he was going, but he could care less. As long as he kept moving, then he wouldn't have to face the thoughts that pursued his mind like a pack of hungry wolves, he wouldn't be forced to come to terms with the guilt that was slowly choking him. So he kept walking, letting his feet carry him to the darkest corners of the mountain, wishing he could be anyone but himself. Wishing he could be _him._

He was carrying a heavy burden, something that weighed down his heart and made him want to puke. Although he had confessed to Canary, although he had explained why he had felt this way, he knew that deep down he'd never be rid of this feeling. Canary knew it too, but she still hoped he would find a way around it. He scoffed. She knew nothing compared to what he was felt. Shame and guilt had become like a cancer flowing through his body, breaking down his will and clouding his thoughts. It raged inside of him like some sort of uncontrollable beast, and he couldn't seem to find a way to tame it.

The cold air blasted him from a nearby vent, shocking the clone out of his depressing thoughts. He'd somehow managed to end up near the ventilation control system, a good half hours walk from his bedroom. Sighing he turned slowly around before resuming his melancholy plod, his shoulders slumping lower as he semi curled into himself. The darkness pressed in on either side of him, seemingly almost impenetrable. Superboy hadn't even noticed its murky presence, or the way it seemed to slither along with him, its depths swirling into unrecognizable figures. As he headed back however, an uneasy feeling crept up from the base of his spine, cause the hairs along the back of his neck to stand on end.

Suddenly Robins faced materialized in the shadows, causing the meta-human to come up short in surprise.

"R-robin?" he asked in confusion.

The smoky image didn't respond, and only continued to stare at him blankly. Tentatively the clone reached out a hand in order to touch the mirage that was blocking his way. The moment he made contact however, Robins face disappeared, his signature cackle resounding around the deserted hallway; causing the clone to flinch violently. _I'm seeing things_, he thought as he angrily shook his head, trying in vain to drive out what he'd just seen. Taking a deep breath in order to steady himself, Superboy took a careful step forward into the thick darkness. After a few minutes of walking blindly through the hall, he began to relax slightly. Robin hadn't really been there, because if he had been, the clone would have heard the little bird's heartbeat. His tired brain was just projecting his thoughts into the nothingness he found himself in, blurring the lines between reality and his dreams. That's all there was to it.

So when he glanced to his left he lurched backwards in alarm, slamming into the cave's rocky wall. Because instead of finding himself alone as he had expected; he found himself face to face with Wally. The boy had an ugly sneer upon his face, something the clone had never seen before. It was filled with disgust and loathing. Worst of all however, was that it wasn't directed at some unseen enemy, but at Superboy himself. The younger teen's body swirled and contorted, before appearing beside him once more, snapping angrily.

"_**You let us die!**__"_

Backing away in alarm Superboy shook his head, desperately trying to make the shadow disappear. Wally only followed him, muttering underneath his breath.

"_**You didn't even care**__."_

The feeling of another presence behind the clone made him whip around, only to be confronted by Aqualad's murky face gazing at him in hatred.

"_**We should not have let you join us**__." _The figure stated, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Fear engulfed Conner, and he attempted to back away from the horrible vision in front of him, only to be stopped as others appeared behind him.

"_**How can you call yourself our friend?**_" Artemis asked, crossing her arms not to Wally.

"_**All you care about is becoming Him."**_ Robin hissed, and Superboy stumbled back at the malicious of it.

"N-no! Please stop. Please." Conner begged, his body shaking in quite sobs. Tears leaked out and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping they would just go away. That these awful thoughts would just disappear.

"_**You abandoned me." **_

Megan. Opening his eyes, the clone let out a sob. There before him stood his girlfriend, her face devoid of emotion, her shape contorting into grotesque features as she stared blankly back at him. Her eyes began to glow a hot red and her face melted to match her teammates.

"_**YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" **_She shrieked, lunging at him.

With a shout, he fell; his held his arms out to defend himself as frantically tried to regain his footing. The shadows clawed at him, shoving against each other in their eagerness to consume him. Pushing himself off the floor, Superboy took off running, shoving past Aqualad's misty form. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pounded blindly through darkness, terror blooming rapidly inside his heart.

"**You were happy! YOU WERE HAPPY!" **The voices called out as they pounded after him, their inky fingers outstretched excitedly.

He felt as if a weight had been dropped into his stomach, and he nearly choked on his tears as he gasped aloud, fighting the urge to curl into a ball. They were right. Superboy knew, and they knew. And so he was running, running from the shame and guilt he felt welling up inside of him like some unstoppable force. Running from the phantoms of the people he'd let down. He just wanted it to stop, to escape this hellish nightmare that was slowly taking over his mind.

"_**Stay here! Stay with us!" **_Artemis cried, snatching at his t-shirt with her murky talons.

"NOOOOOOO!" He sobbed, covering his head and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

A light flickered on ahead of him, its pale glow illuminating his surroundings. Headless of this fact, Superboy continued to plunge forward, before colliding unexpectedly with a warm body. Tumbling to the floor in a heap, the clone gasped for breath, peaking between his tightly shut lids at his new surrounds. He was lying in the living room, the kitchen light pooling around him. His demons of darkness had seemingly disappeared, and he closed his eyes in relief, and attempted to control his shaking. The body underneath him shifted slightly, before wrapping two green arms around his neck.

"Superboy…you're hurt." A voice whispered into his chest, the hands beginning to massage his scalp comfortingly.

The clone's breath hitched as he turned to stare at the person he had bowled over. It was Megan.

**Alright part two will be coming up shortly with fluff to go around! I've been procrastinating writing another chapter on this, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it or not. But ****YoungJustice101**** sent me a pm asking pm asking me to write more so….this is for you! This is basically set after episode 17, because I honestly wanted to cry that entire episode. So you can see how I used all the depressing emotions in this chapter. Chapter two will be about him and Megan coming to terms with their own doubts and yada yada cute stuff. :D**

**For those of you screaming at me to write the next chapter of Drowning in Secrets hold your horses (but don't drop them)! It's already been written, and is being Beta-ed as you read! Hopefully it will be up sometime tomorrow!**

**Anyways please review or I swear I won't write the next chapter.**

**Seriously I won't.**

**Pinky swear it.**


End file.
